


Там, где сердце

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt!Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Kobayashi Maru, M/M, Young Spock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок появляется в Академии Звездного флота с таинственным прошлым и неопределенным будущим. Неожиданный сосед по комнате и драка в баре становятся для Спока, Кирка и Маккоя причинами, чтобы провести собственное исследование и узнать, где находится сердце у разных разновидностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alien Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652113) by [Sangwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangwin/pseuds/Sangwin). 



> Примечания автора: эта история написана на К/С БигБэнг 2012.  
> Академическое АУ. По большей части Ребут, с некоторыми моментами из классического «Гнева Хана» и «Newsroom» (не знаю, что под этим имел в виду автор – прим. пер.). Все научные ссылки на [вулканскую] биологию являются авторской фантазией. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика: благодарности моей бете - Хоуп! ♥

  


*

Спок не может нормально дышать. Его легкие болезненно напряжены, и воздуха, что он вдыхает, не достаточно для снабжения крови кислородом. Его грудь сжимается. Как упорно он ни пытается сосредоточиться и восстановить свои щиты, у него ничего не получается. Неудача за неудачей, и все это ведет к увеличению напора постыдных эмоций. Невыносимо.  


Его сердце бьется о ребра настолько сильно, что кажется, этот жизненно необходимый орган вот-вот вырвется из груди. Спок нелогично обнимает себя руками, чтобы удержать сердце на месте.  
Он в панике.  
Вулканцы не боятся. Они не беспокоятся. Они не испытывают тоску или тревогу. А находиться в панике равно глубочайшему позору. Это слабость, человеческая слабость.  
И Спок паникует.  
Его взгляд сосредоточен на отце, который стоит в углу комнаты и смотрит на него. Хотя перед глазами у Спока все расплывается, он может разглядеть глубокие линии на лбу Сарека. Он чувствует, как разочарование покалывает и жжет связь, соединяющую их разумы.  
Мать касается его спины, скользит кончиками пальцев по руке, стараясь дать ему то утешение, которое дарили ее собственные родители. Ее прикосновение легкое и краткое, но Спок чувствует резкую тяжесть – ее беспокойство и боль сливаются с его собственными.  
Рядом с другими он ощущается себя слишком чужим в своей коже. Нанесенный ущерб слишком велик. Он не может ни от чего отгородиться.  
Спок сжимает забинтованные руки в кулаки. Боль сильна, но с физической болью проще иметь дело.  
Он отстраняется от матери – сожаление проносится от ее кожи к его, когда они разделяются. И в то самое мгновение, пойманный между разочарованием отца и горем матери, Спок медленно начинает дышать.  
Теперь он знает, что больше не может здесь оставаться.

  


  


1.

  


Общежитие Звездного флота компактное, утилитарное и спартанское. Спок находит его приемлемым. Леонард Маккой не согласен – абсолютно, принципиально и очень громко.  
Для этого парня из Джорджии Сан-Франциско – серый и клаустрофобный, и общежитие Звездного флота слишком тесное и унылое. И ужасное. И холодное. И под завязку набито некомпетентными эгоистами и малолетними дегенератами. И микробами.  
У него уже плохое настроение, когда он появляется – промокший под дождем, с огромной картонной коробкой, полной барахла, которое он, скорее всего, должен был давно выбросить… и натыкается на вулканца, сидящего за столом. В комнате, которая, как его неоднократно заверили, была рассчитана на одного. Одноместная, никаких чертовых соседей!  
– Ты, наверное, шутишь! Что это еще за дерьмо?!  
Спок смотрит вверх на Маккоя и кажется абсолютно незатронутым этим нетрадиционным приветствием.  
– Уверяю вас, вулканцы не шутят. К тому же, здесь нет экскрементов какого-либо вида…  
Леонард стонет, громко и нарочито. Спок замечает, что такое поведение соответствует тону его голоса и неконтролируемой манере жестикуляции.  
Этот человек совершенно не похож на его мать – эмпирическим путем Спок сравнивает типичное поведение.  
– Вам необходима медицинская помощь?  
– Нет.  
– Вы уверены? Я могу…  
– Да, уверен! Я тут траханый доктор, я точно знаю!  
– Звездный флот занимается вербовкой врачей, специализирующихся на сексуальном здоровье?..  
– Чего? Нет!  
Спок моментально анализирует сложный спектр выражений лица, который один человек может воспроизводить на протяжении четырех фраз.  
– Я не понимаю.  
– Добро пожаловать в траханый клуб!  
– Я не имею никакого желания вступать в…  
– Нет! Стой! Ох… Просто остановись!  
Это первый вулканец, которого Маккой встречает, и он понятия не имел, что вулканцы есть или когда-либо были в Звездном флоте. Тот, что стоит перед ним, одет в полную униформу. В субботу. Его осанка идеальна, а волосы тщательно подстрижены. Единственное, что выбивается из общей картины – его ботинки, которые стоят у двери, и тонкие черные перчатки на руках.  
Когда Леонард смотрит на его руки, Спок убирает их за спину.  
– Доктор Леонард Маккой, – говорит Маккой, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Руку он не протягивает. Все, что он сейчас может вспомнить о вулканцах, – у них кровь на основе меди, они телепаты, раздражающе неэмоциональны, а еще лучше никогда их нахрен не касаться.  
– С’чн Т’гай Спок, – отвечает Спок и поднимает одну руку в традиционном вулканском салюте – это Маккой с трудом, но опознает.  
– Я никогда не запомню.  
Именно этот момент и выбирает Джим Кирк, чтобы ворваться к ним через приоткрытую дверь – без футболки, держа вторую коробку Маккоя в руке.  
– Джим?! – кричит Маккой. – На улице дождь! Почему ты голый? Ой, неважно, я не хочу знать!  
Спок делает шаг назад.  
– Нашел в холле, – отвечает Кирк, кивая на коробку. – Решил зайти и принести тебе подарок на новоселье!  
Он ставит коробку на стол и достает бутылку ромуланского эля.  
Спок замечает, что Кирк носит форменные брюки (они мокрые, мятые и опущены неприлично низко на бедрах), а его рубашка скручена и засунута за пояс.  
Это очень неуместно и неуважительно. Кирк выглядит неопрятным, недисциплинированным и совершенно не похожим на кадета Академии Звездного флота. А еще он принес контрабанду.  
Спок потрясен.  
Споку он явно нравится.  
Кирк смотрит на него, широко улыбается и говорит:  
– Привет! – как будто он совсем не удивлен увидеть вулканца, стоящего при полном параде в центре комнаты. – Я Джим Кирк!  
– Спок.  
– Я так понимаю, он тебя наконец убедил, – говорит Маккой, доставая две рюмки из первой коробки.  
– Не-а, все потом. Я сейчас убегаю, – Джим машет рукой Маккою, подмигивает Споку и уносится прочь, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.  
Звездный флот неожиданно кажется немного более красочным.

  


*  
Ожидания нелогичны.  
Невозможно точно предсказать новое место или ситуацию, пока все факты неизвестны. Подготовка и исследования дают лучшие результаты. Каждый опыт уникален, и предположения не имеют определенного значения.  
Тем не менее, Академия Звездного флота оставляет Спока с чувством разочарования, которое тяжело оседает в его желудке, независимо от того, сколько времени он медитирует.  
Образовательная система Вулкана оставила на Споке отпечаток академической строгости и стремления к знаниям, не имеющим равных в любой цивилизации любой вселенной. Именно этот факт всегда подталкивал его к положительным результатам с дополнительным рвением.  
Спок не заблуждался относительно интенсивности нагрузки в Академии Звездного флота в сравнении с нагрузкой Вулканской Научной Академии, но он не был подготовлен к тому, насколько равнодушно его одноклассники относятся к занятиям. И еще к тому, сколько у него теперь личного времени.  
Он понятия не имеет, что делать с этим временем. Он ищет дополнительные сферы для изучений и исследований, помимо основных.  
Маккой не говорит ничего негативного об их совместном проживании, но острый вулканский слух позволяет Споку заключить – доктор явно испытывает дискомфорт от такого соседства.  
– Я уже направил жалобу на расселение, но кто знает, сколько эта хрень займет времени. Боже, я доктор, а не посол по культурным связям!  
Спок все еще пытается понять значение всех разговорных оборотов, но общий смысл и так ясен.  
В результате он проводит в библиотеке столько времени, сколько возможно, пытаясь облегчить бремя для своего соседа. Несмотря ни на что, в частности на всеобщие представления о социальных привычках вулканцев, Спок не имеет ни малейшего желания жить в одиночестве.  
Он также признает необходимость успешного взаимодействия с людьми для того, чтобы стать компетентным сотрудником Звездного флота. Несмотря на множественные альянсы и широкое исследование галактики, эта организация является главным образом человеческой с преимущественно человеческими идеалами.  
Спок добавляет список земной литературы и видео к своему научному расписанию. Он так же тщательно запоминает разговоры со своим соседом по комнате для последующего анализа – чтобы понять уникальное использование языкового стандарта. Помимо этого Спок добавляет в список необходимость посещения мест общих сборов людей для социального взаимодействия.  
(Несмотря на это, он до сих пор не посетил местное питейное заведение, которое, видимо, считается наиболее популярной точкой подобных встреч.)  
Спок думает обо всех этих вещах каждую ночь, когда медитирует, пока Маккой спит. Свет от свечи совсем тусклый в темной комнате.  
Большинству вулканцев для физического и психологического отдыха достаточно глубокой медитации. Наполовину человеческая физиология Спока требует сна – хотя бы несколько часов каждую ночь. Он всегда считал это слабостью, которая отнимает время и снижает производительность работы.  
Кроме этого, сон имеет еще один эффект, который также отличает Спока от других вулканцев.  
Он видит сны.  
Его сны – бессмысленные и нелогичные. Человеческие. Несмотря на неоднократные и истощающие попытки, Спок не в силах избавиться от этого недуга.  
Это также означает, что Споку снятся кошмары.  
Спок не спал в течение трех месяцев, четырнадцати дней и 10,65 часов. Он не спал с момента травмы.  
Медитация – единственное, что поддерживает его. За всю свою жизнь Спок еще не был таким уставшим.

 

2.

Спок встречает Ниоту Ухуру спустя три недели после начала занятий.  
Он сидит в столовой и поглощает завтрак, следуя стандартной рутине, когда молодая женщина подходит к столу и останавливается возле стула напротив.  
– Это место свободно? – спрашивает она на грамотном вулканском.  
Спок поднимает бровь.  
Акцент женщины сразу заметен, однако ее произношение лучше, чем у любого человека, которого он когда-либо слышал, включая его собственную мать.  
– Вы можете сесть.  
– Я признательна, – она искренне улыбается и садится. – Ниота Ухура, второй год, специализация – коммуникации. Долгой жизни и процветания.  
– С’чн Т’гай Спок, второй год переводом, специализация – наука и командование, – говорит Спок, возвращая традиционный салют.  
– Как долго ты уже на Земле?  
– Тридцать шесть целых и восемь десятых терранских дней.  
– И как ты находишь ее?  
– Удовлетворительной.  
Она не задает персональных вопросов и не просит объяснить какие-либо аспекты Вулкана или его культуры. Для Спока это в новинку. Впервые с тех пор, как он оставил Вулкан (и, вероятно, вообще впервые), разговор течет легко.  
Она умна и не машет руками при разговоре. Они со Споком посещают одинаковые занятия по варп-теории и обзорным частотам. Ухура хочет усовершенствовать свой вулканский, а Спок хочет улучшить свои социальные навыки. Дружба логична и, возможно… приятна.  
– Как ты находишь это? – спрашивает он.  
– Нахожу что? – отвечает Ниота, вытирая салфеткой уголок рта.  
– Землю.  
Она улыбается и оглядывает зал, словно пытаясь где-то здесь найти ответ. Какая-то женщина машет ей. Ниота смотрит на Спока и кивает:  
– Удовлетворительно.

 

*  
Это первый раз, когда Спок сопровождает Ухуру к местному питейному заведению, и второй раз, когда он видит Джима Кирка.  
В баре темно и многолюдно – гораздо больше народу, чем может вместить помещение, учитывая его размеры.  
– Очаровательно.  
Внутри и горожане, и кадеты. Люди стоят слишком близко и говорят слишком громко. Пол находится в антисанитарном состоянии, обусловленном приемами пищи.  
Спок хочет уйти.  
Ухура проводит его сквозь толпу в глубину зала, держа за руку в перчатке.  
Люди касаются его. Счастье. Печаль. Волнение. Нервозность. Злость. Возбуждение. Смятение. Спок еле терпит. Эмоции шипят и потрескивают вокруг него. Это неприятно, и абстрагироваться от всего очень трудно.  
Ухура садится за маленький пустой стол. Несмотря на все усилия, дискомфорт Спока заметен на лице.  
– Мы можем уйти.  
– Это было бы нелогично. Мы только пришли.  
– Хм-м-м, – протягивает она и внимательно смотрит на Спока. – Ты когда-нибудь пробовал алкоголь?  
– Алкоголь не оказывает никакого воздействия на вулканцев.  
Она поднимает бровь – жест, который часто повторяет Спок – и который она явно подхватила от него.  
– Нет. Я никогда не пробовал алкоголь.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – она смотрит на бар. – Побудь здесь.  
Споку интересно – куда, она думает, он может уйти.  
Ухура возвращается с двумя маленькими стеклянными сосудами, наполненными прозрачной жидкостью.  
– Водка.  
Она подносит стопку к губам и опрокидывает ее, выпивая содержимое в один глоток. – Когда ты в Риме... – Ухура ставит пустую посуду на стол.  
– Мы не в Риме. Мы в Сан-Франциско.  
– Это человеческое выражение. «Когда ты в Риме, поступай как римлянин». Понимаешь, нужно пробовать новые вещи. Адаптироваться к новым ситуациям.  
Спок не понимает, но все равно пьет алкоголь, повторяя действия Ухуры.  
Водка ему не нравится. Она резкая и жжет горло, и напоминает об огне.  
Вулканцы не восприимчивы к алкоголю, но Спок только наполовину вулканец. И, по-видимому, водка действует на него. Делает слабым.  
Ухура улыбается в ответ на кислое выражение его лица.  
– Как я понимаю, тебе лучше воды.  
– Пожалуйста.  
А Ухуре водка нравится. И терранская танцевальная музыка, и игра под названием пул. В настоящее время Ниота объясняет правила Споку. Кажется, что это простая физика и геометрия, которую любой вулканский ребенок может легко освоить.  
С кием в руках Ухура склоняется над столом, чтобы начать игру, и в этот момент к ней сзади приближается Кирк.  
Он свистит. Спок замечает, что Кирк смотрит на ягодицы Ниоты столь пристально, что это невежливо даже для землян.  
– Иди на хер, Кирк, – говорит она, даже не оборачиваясь.  
– Ой-ой, Ухура! Не стоит так говорить рядом с вулканцем, – Кирк глядит на Спока и улыбается – всем лицом, от подбородка до бровей. – И снова привет, Спок. – Он поворачивается к Ухуре. – Я куплю тебе выпивку, если ты скажешь, как тебя зовут. А, нафиг, я весь твой счет оплачу, если ты поцелуешь меня, а имя мы, так и быть, оставим тайной!  
– На Земле широко распространен обмен денежных знаков и услуг на интимные действия? – с искренним любопытством спрашивает Спок.  
– Нет! – немедленно реагирует Ухура. – Хотя Джим такая шлюшка, я бы не удивилась!  
Джим смеется.  
– Ты занимаешься проституцией?  
Он смеется сильнее.  
– Нет! Я щедро делюсь своей красотой со всеми окружающими!  
Ухура закатывает глаза:  
– Заносчивый мудак. Я никогда не пойму, как ты заставляешь всех спать с собой.  
– Твою соседку я точно не заставлял.  
– Ага, она просто соблазнилась скидкой…  
Джим хохочет, потом делает глоток алкоголя из темной бутылки. Этикетка ободрана, так что Спок не может точно определить напиток. (Тем не менее, основываясь на содержимом холодильника Маккоя в общежитии, Спок предполагает, что это какой-то сорт пива.)  
– Да ну тебя, зануда, – Кирк поворачивается к Споку. – А ты что скажешь? Я куплю тебе выпить. Пошли, потанцуем!  
– Вулканцы не пьют и не…  
Ухура смеется.  
– Ты действительно полагаешь, что каждая форма жизни просто мечтает о твоем члене?  
Джим наклоняется к Ухуре, его лицо совсем близко к ее.  
– Они и правда так делают, – шепчет он.  
Несмотря на ее резкие слова, Ухура краснеет. Спок отворачивается от них. Только так он может помешать себе смотреть на руки Кирка – точно так же, как Джим смотрит на зад Ухуры.  
Ухура и Кирк продолжают обмениваться оскорблениями, но, к удивлению Спока, она дает Джиму кий, и Джим присоединяется к игре, как будто ничего не произошло.  
Маккой появляется позже и тоже подходит к их столу. Он играет гораздо хуже, чем Кирк или Спок.  
– Джим, ты идиот. Перестань клеиться к гоблину! – Маккой качает головой – то ли на Кирка, то ли на шар, который балансирует на краю, но так и не попадает в лузу.  
– Кадет Кирк не пытался ничего ко мне приклеить.  
– Ты смешной, – улыбается Джим.  
– Юмор не ценится среди вулканцев.  
– А ты не на Вулкане.  
Спок кивает:  
– Действительно.

 

3.

 

Спок получает неофициальный запрос с просьбой о посещении адмирала Кристофера Пайка, офицера Звездного флота, который несет прямую ответственность за вербовку Спока.  
Пайк не указывает время, на которое назначена встреча, он просто говорит «заскочи на минутку». Спок находит это расплывчатым и немного раздражающим.  
Когда он подходит к двери офиса Пайка, то слышит смех. И немедленно узнает голос – это Кирк. Входя в кабинет, Спок видит, как Джим развалившись сидит на стуле для посетителей, а его ноги лежат на адмиральском столе.  
Поведение Кирка становится вопиюще тревожным.  
Оба мужчины смотрят на Спока, когда он открывает дверь.  
– Спок!  
– Привет!  
– Я вижу, что у вас сейчас встреча. Если вы укажете подходящее время, я вернусь позже, когда вы будете доступны.  
– Нет, пожалуйста, проходи, – Пайк указывает на незанятый стул рядом с Кирком. Джим, к счастью, опускает ноги на пол. – Ты уже познакомился с Джимом Кирком? Джим, это Спок.  
– Мы уже были представлены.  
– Ой-ой, – смеется Пайк.  
– Я вел себя хорошо, я клянусь, – Джим складывает руки, притворяясь, что защищается. Спок не уверен, что «хорошо» является правильным словом, но не комментирует.  
– Однажды Джим станет одним из наших величайших капитанов. Разумеется, если он когда-нибудь закончит Академию.  
– Это кажется нелогичным выводом. Как вы можете быть так уверены в его успехе в качестве капитана, если сомневаетесь, что он способен закончить Академию Звездного флота?  
– Это разные вещи, – продолжает смеяться Пайк. – Ты знал, что отец Джима был прославленным капитаном Звездного флота? Некоторые люди просто созданы для звезд.  
– И я не собираюсь идти по его стопам. Извините меня, я опаздываю, – Джим неожиданно выглядит смущенным и быстро уходит.  
– Я пытался завербовать его с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Упрямый ублюдок.  
Спок вспоминает, где видел имя Кирка ранее.  
– Капитан Джордж Кирк, USS «Кельвин».  
– Вот именно.  
Джордж Кирк был капитаном USS «Кельвин» всего 14,35 минут, и он направил свой корабль прямым курсом на вражеское судно, чтобы спасти эвакуированный экипаж – в том числе свою жену и новорожденного сына, Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка.  
Благо многих значит больше, чем благо нескольких или даже одного. Вулканцы считают такой выбор логичным. Люди называют это героизмом.  
Спок понимает, что информация отличается от той, которую он получил, наблюдая за Кирком, и соглашается, что вряд ли сын последует по стопам отца.  
– Ну, как тебе, нравится Звездный флот?  
– Вулканцы не получают академическое образование, потому что оно им нравится.  
– Да, точно, прости. Как твое общежитие?  
– Размещение удовлетворительно.  
– Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, пожалуйста, приходи ко мне в любое время. Для нас всех очень важно, чтобы ты был здесь счастлив.  
– Вулканцы не испытывают счастья.  
– Мы с твоим отцом познакомились задолго до того, как он стал послом на Земле. Я не многих вулканцев знаю, но мне бы хотелось думать, что Сарек счастлив.  
Спок никогда не задумывался о том, считает ли его отец себя счастливым или нет.  
– Я бы хотел подать запрос о дополнительных курсах со следующего семестра.  
– Спок, у тебя уже и так двойная специализация с двойной нагрузкой. Давай ты не будешь перенапрягаться? Я не хочу, чтобы стресс… ты… как вообще твое здоровье?  
Благодаря тесной связи отца Спока с адмиралом Пайком, последний (и один из немногих офицеров Звездного флота) знает всю историю целиком, начиная с того, что произошло, и заканчивая всеми последствиями. О которых Спок очень даже осведомлен.  
– Мое здоровье безупречно, и я имею адекватные оценки по всем предметам.  
– Меня проинформировали, что ты не вступал в контакт с родителями и с вулканским целителем с тех самых пор, как прибыл на Землю. Сарек попросил меня проконтролировать тебя и передать, что он хочет почаще слышать новости от тебя.  
Пайк улыбается, но его лицо кажется печальным.  
– Подтверждаю.

 

*  
Вечером Спок ждет ухода Маккоя, чтобы вызвать родителей.  
Когда крошечная комната остается в его распоряжении, Спок сначала заканчивает незначительное задание и перекладывает некоторые личные вещи. Он говорит себе, что он занят, не нервничает.  
Подключение вызова занимает несколько минут, и скоро он видит на экране мать. На Вулкане сейчас раннее утро, но на ней все еще светло-голубая ночная рубашка с Земли. Рубашка нравится ей больше, чем жесткая вулканская пижама.  
Аманда сразу же начинает плакать, хотя изо всех сил старается этого не показывать.  
– Ох, Спок! Я так рада, что ты позвонил! Я так скучаю по тебе, очень-очень! Как у тебя дела?  
– Я в порядке, мать.  
Она рассказывает о благополучном состоянии его домашнего сехлата (Спок рад слышать, что животное здорово, но ничего не говорит) и о последних песчаных бурях, которые понизили урожай сельскохозяйственных культур на Вулкане, и о недавних переговорах отца.  
– У тебя все хорошо, Спок? Ты нормально ешь и спишь? Ты выглядишь таким… худым.  
У Спока никогда не получалось никому лгать, и матери – в особенности.  
– Мое здоровье удовлетворительно. Я… я пытаюсь, мать.  
На этот раз она действительно плачет, всего несколько слезинок, которые невозможно сдержать.  
– Мне так жаль, Спок. Твои руки… Я люблю тебя, Спок. Мне так жаль…  
– Мать…  
– Процесс начнется через две недели, ты уверен, что не хочешь…  
– Я должен учиться. Передай отцу привет от меня.  
– Спок, подожди! Когда я впервые приехала на Вулкан, все вокруг казалось чужим и странным. Я чувствовала себя так, будто никогда не стану здесь счастлива. Но это лишь временно. Я ни разу не пожалела об этом путешествии.  
Спок кивает:  
– Долгой жизни и процветания. До свиданья, мать.  
Он заканчивает звонок.

 

4.

Неделю спустя Спок выполняет вторую просьбу отца.  
В общественном транспорте от кампуса Звездного флота до Посольства Вулкана очень громко и неприятно, зато он быстро перемещается.  
Спок прибывает слишком рано, и ему приходится подождать в холле. Прошло уже 43,78 земных дней с тех пор, когда он общался с другими вулканцами. Находясь здесь сейчас, он совсем не ощущает себя ближе к дому, как должен бы был. Он чувствует себя совершенно чужим.  
– С’чн Т’гай Спок.  
– Это я.  
– Следуйте за мной.  
Спок проходит за вулканкой к медицинскому крылу, где в отдельной комнате его ждет целитель.  
Они обмениваются привычными фразами, минус человеческие любезности, к которым, на удивление, Спок уже успел привыкнуть.  
Целитель регистрирует все данные Спока: рост, вес, температуру и далее по списку. Все это он заносит в историю болезни на своем падде.  
– Земля не благоприятствует твоему здоровью.  
Спок не отвечает.  
– Пожалуйста, сними перчатки, чтобы я мог оценить степень заживления повреждений.  
Спок медленно стягивает черные перчатки. Он снимает их, только когда принимает душ. Они перестали быть необходимы с медицинской точки зрения уже 62,23 дня назад, но Спок не хочет демонстрировать свои шрамы или рисковать прикоснуться к кому-нибудь кожа-к-коже.  
– Есть ли улучшения в телепатии или экранировании?  
Спок качает головой.  
Целитель проводит несколько тестов. Он следит за тем, чтобы не трогать Спока в процессе.  
– Никаких изменений с момента твоего последнего обследования. Не ожидай дальнейшего исцеления. Очень маловероятно, что ты когда-нибудь будешь в состоянии успешно выполнить мелдинг и иметь соответствующего партнера.  
– Я знаю.  
– Необходимо повысить уровень меди в твоем рационе для приемлемого здоровья. Это непросто с ограниченным вариантом продуктов на Земле, но ты должен приложить усилия. Это все.

 

*

Спок не понимает, из-за чего расстроен. Информация не нова для него, и ожидать каких-либо изменений нелогично. Он знает, но все равно чувствует себя плохо.  
Во время поездки домой на автобусе его руки продолжают дрожать. Он пытается медитировать, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы избежать публичного проявления внутреннего отчаянья.  
Когда он возвращается в общежитие, комната пуста. Спок закрывает дверь с тихим щелчком. Он стоит тихо почти минуту, прислонясь к тяжелой металлической двери, а потом сползает вниз, позволяя себе сдаться.

 

5.

Спок сопровождает Ухуру к местному питейному заведению в третий раз.  
Они сидят в глубине зала, за одним из столов. Ухура уже выпила несколько коктейлей и теперь говорит о Джиме Кирке.  
– Что за высокомерный мудак, – она со стуком ставит стакан на стол, и жидкость проливается. Спок вытирает ее красной бумажной салфеткой. – Он думает, что может иметь все что угодно и когда угодно! Что ж, никто не сумеет получить абсолютно все!  
Она издает звук недовольства и машет рукой на себя, а потом на Кирка, который играет в пул посреди зала. Одной рукой он обнимает орионку, которая тоже занята игрой. Спок узнает орионку – она одна из немногочисленных не-людей, обучающихся в Академии.  
Она играет плохо. Спок полагает, в бильярде можно добиться успехов, если человек не прижимается к твоей спине. Но, судя по тому, как она смеется, Кирк ее не беспокоит, либо она не заинтересована в выигрыше.  
Спок замечает, что многие присутствующие кадеты Звездного флота постепенно пьянеют, что приводит к потере контроля и увеличению объема эмоций. Спок чувствует покалывание от них на своем лице и шее.  
Ежедневно он тратит значительные усилия, чтобы такой оплошности никогда не произошло. Для него непостижимо, почему земляне не только охотно предаются удовольствиям, но и, похоже, находят большое наслаждение в действиях, сопряженных с потерей контроля.  
Он вспоминает об Ухуре, оплачивает ее счет и покупает бутылку воды. Он полагает, что это является проявлением сексизма – одна только мысль о том, что человеческие женщины не в состоянии сами заплатить за свою выпивку. Однако, судя по всему, это нормальная практика.  
Слушая ее голос, он наблюдает за Кирком.  
Когда тот наклоняется над столом, рубашка натягивается на его плечах, обнажая полоску кожи на спине и животе. После выигрыша Кирк придвигается к мужчине рядом с собой и целует его. А рукой он по-прежнему обнимает орионку. Все вокруг них смеются. Спок ощущает, что его уши горят, и радуется, что в баре слишком темно, и Ухура не может заметить, как он краснеет.  
Языки соприкасаются. Это нелогичная и негигиеничная демонстрация привязанности.  
Спок от них не может отвести глаз.

 

*  
Когда Спок и Ухура готовятся уходить, начинается драка.  
Несколько кадетов в униформах приближаются к Кирку. Они говорят о чем-то, так тихо, что даже Спок не может различить слов из-за музыки и шума вокруг. Но потом один из курсантов шагает прямо к Кирку, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и его голос становится громче.  
Это нелогично. При такой близости нужно, наоборот, понижать голос, это простейшие правила общения.  
До Спока теперь долетают слова: «Отбросы». «Жалкая деревенщина». «Педик». «Твой отец».  
Кирк до последнего продолжает улыбаться. А потом бросает кий и бьет кулаком, разбивая кадету лицо. Тот сразу же накидывается на него, и его друзья тоже, они бьют руками, ногами, и все это сопровождается криками. Кирк кажется опытным бойцом, но преимущество не на его стороне. Большинство знакомых уже ушли, и Маккой в том числе. Спок замечает, что человек, который ранее целовался с Кирком, стоит в стороне и ничего не делает.  
Двое мужчин прижимают Кирка к бильярдному столу, а зачинщик наклоняется над ним и что-то говорит. Он достает сигарету и зажигалку, открывает ее и щелкает в нескольких дюймах от лица Кирка.  
Спок видит искру и бросается вперед с нечеловеческой скоростью. Он хватает кадета, поднимает его и швыряет в стену. Люди кричат, и всеобщий адреналин нагревает кожу Спока.  
Он бьет ботинком по руке человека, разбивая ему пальцы, чтобы затушить пламя. Затем поворачивается и кидается на остальных.  
Что происходит дальше, он не запоминает.  
Прикосновение руки Кирка к шее Спока является столь же эффективным, как гипоспрей. Это шокирует и успокаивает одновременно. Спок обнаруживает, что склонился над столом, сжимая рукой шею напуганного первогодки, который вот-вот потеряет сознание. Еще трое лежат на земле. Ткань на бильярдном столе залита кровью – красной и зеленой.  
У Спока трясутся руки, дыхание нестабильно. Он прикусывает язык до крови, пытаясь справиться с паникой и стыдом, и с овладевшей им яростью.  
Пальцы Кирка лежат у него на спине. Его разум спокоен среди моря хаоса, и Спок не спешит отстраняться.

 

*  
Их обоих, Спока и Кирка, арестовывают.  
Их сажают в отдельные камеры, но они могут видеть и слышать друг друга сквозь защитное поле.  
Спок сидит прямо и тихо, наблюдая за Кирком, который растягивается на койке в своей камере. Один глаз у него распух, другой просто закрыт. Его лицо раздуто и перекошено, а руки в синяках.  
Спок думает, грозит ли им бесславное отчисление из Звездного флота.  
– Это был твой папа? – неожиданно спрашивает Кирк, не открывая глаз.  
– Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Нормальные люди так не реагируют. Так кто это был? Твой папа? По тому, как эта зажигалка тебя вывела, я бы предположил сигаретные ожоги, но очень сомневаюсь, что вулканцы видят логику в курении.  
– Мой отец – высоко почитаемый член Верховного Вулканского Совета.  
Кирк смеется, но звучит это так, будто он задыхается.  
– Мой отец не прибегает к насилию, – говорит Спок, когда молчание затягивается. Он почти произносит «вулканцы не прибегают к насилию», но вовремя останавливается. Вулканцы не лгут.  
Кирк переворачивается набок и открывает непострадавший глаз. Его губы разбиты, но он все равно криво улыбается.  
Постепенно его улыбка исчезает, но Кирк не отводит взгляда.  
Тишину прерывает полицейский, который заворачивает за угол и громко свистит.  
– Джимми, Джимми, Джимми! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Я уже почти начал скучать. Что за херня случилась?  
Кирк поднимается и бьет своим кулаком о кулак офицера – что должно означать дружеский жест.  
– Что бы то ни было, может, отшлепаешь меня по ладоням и забудем?  
Спок исследовал земную правовую систему и локальные законы Калифорнии, но не может вспомнить ни одного наказания, которое включает удары по запястью.  
– Прости, парень. Твой друг здорово избил тех ребят, и теперь все не так просто. Я уже позвонил Боунсу и пытаюсь пробить, чтобы тебя отпустили под залог сегодня, – он пожимает плечами. – Но я не уверен насчет вулканца.  
– Спасибо, Джош, – говорит Кирк. – Я дам Гейле твой номер – посмотрим, может, и заинтересуется.  
– Ох, черт, – офицер ухмыляется и проводит рукой по волосам. – Я попробую… постараюсь глянуть, если смогу еще что-то сделать.  
Двое мужчин снова соприкасаются костяшками пальцев, и полицейский уходит. Спок старается не задумываться о смысле подобного жеста на Вулкане, о том, насколько обычным он кажется здесь. Он касается кончиками пальцев собственной руки и может чувствовать шрамы сквозь тонкий материал перчаток.  
Кирк снова ложится на койку и прикрывает лицо локтем. Довольно долго они оба молчат.  
– Это был мой отчим.  
Спок задерживает дыхание. Он смотрит, как грудная клетка Кирка поднимается и опускается – ровно семь раз, пока тот снова не открывает рот:  
– Никаких сигарет – только алкоголь и кулаки.  
Спок ничего не говорит в ответ.

 

6.

Леонард Маккой и адмирал Пайк прибывают с разницей в 3,45 минут.  
– О господи, Джим, только ты мог оказать плохое влияние на проклятого вулканца! – Пайк качает головой. Спок думает, что тот выглядит старше и каким-то более человечным в штатской одежде посреди ночи.  
Маккой только фыркает. На нем пижамные штаны, пальто и какая-то пушистая домашняя обувь. И, вроде бы, он держит в руках куртку Спока.  
Пайк вздыхает и говорит абсолютно серьезно:  
– Что ж, ты сломал Митчеллу челюсть и три пальца. Чертовски больно, но зарастет. Полиция передает тебя Звездному флоту для принятия дисциплинарных мер и надеется, что все не превратится в межпланетный инцидент.  
– Кадет Митчелл и его сообщники удерживали кадета Кирка, намереваясь сжечь и изуродовать его лицо, сэр. Вмешательство виделось мне необходимым.  
– Что? – Кирк выглядит смущенным, и Спок не понимает, почему. – В смысле, он надрал мне задницу и поливал дерьмом моего отца, но огонь? Спок? Он просто прикуривал сигарету!  
Спок сжимает кулаки за спиной. Огонь вспыхивает у него перед глазами. Чужие руки держат его. Кто-то шепчет ему на ухо _Тебе никогда не стать одним из нас ._ И наступает мучительная боль.  
Спок открывает глаза и смотрит на Кирка. Тот выглядит обеспокоенным.  
Спок только что участвовал в драке в баре. Он сломал челюсть курсанта, своего товарища, из-за сигареты. Ничего из этого не кажется нормальным.  
– Я эмоционально скомпрометирован, – говорит Спок. – Я не в состоянии больше…  
– Нет, – Пайк снова выглядит и говорит, как адмирал. – Нет. Идите домой и выспитесь, а завтра мы обсудим дисциплинарные меры – для всех участников. Я вызову посольство Вулкана. Я… я знаю, что случилось, и я… – Пайк смотрит на Кирка, потом на Маккоя, явно понимая, сколько свидетелей здесь находится. – Я все понимаю.  
– А я нет, – это все, что может произнести Спок.  
– Да, я знаю. – Пайк поворачивается к Маккою. – Ты можешь забрать их домой?  
– Заберу и Джима, и гоблина, и уложу их в постельки, – говорит Маккой. – Я ведь и доктор, и нянька!  
Когда они выходят из полицейского участка, он кидает Споку куртку.  
Без нее Спок бы точно замерз.

 

*  
Маккой использует на Джиме кожный регенератор и некоторое количество гипо-инъекций. Он пытается сделать то же самое со Споком, но Спок отказывается. Неоднократно.  
Спок узнает, что благополучное спасение Джима из тюрьмы после драки в баре сопровождается традицией, которая включает сидение на полу в компании бутылки ромуланского эля. Он пытается указать нелогичность повторного опьянения после участия в публичной пьяной драке, но ему предлагают стакан. От которого он тоже отказывается.  
Вместо этого Спок заваривает себе чашку вулканского чая и садится на полу рядом с двумя пьяными мужчинами.  
– Я думал, что это твое глупое, мятежное дерьмо мальчика с фермы уже в прошлом, – ворчит Маккой на Кирка. – Что ты исправился или переменился, или что там обычно делают на новом этапе. Но почему ты пришел в Звездный флот и все по-прежнему?  
– Ой, Боунс, – Джим проливает свою выпивку на пол. Спок смотрит на мокрые пятна. – Твое беспокойство обо мне так трогательно!  
Маккой фыркает:  
– Не надо этой херни! Я не смогу прийти и спасти тебя, когда они засунут меня в жестяную банку и отправят в космос!  
– Звездный флот обладает одной из самых безопасных и технически совершенных баз военных кораблей во вселенной. И ни один из них не сделан из жести, – прерывает паузу Спок.  
– Боунс боится летать.  
– Почему, когда ты пьян, ты называешь доктора Леонарда Маккоя Боунсом?  
– Боунс-Шмоунс, – хихикает Джим.  
Спок считает, что это грубо.  
– Нелогично записываться в Звездный флот, если ты боишься лететь в космос. Почему не выбрать другую область для практики?  
Боунс отвечает, пьяно и нечленораздельно:  
– Я здесь, потому что, честно говоря, больше нет места, куда бы я мог пойти.  
– Признаюсь, я нахожусь здесь по аналогичной причине, – отвечает Спок, гораздо тише и совершенно трезво. Это самая личная информация, которой он когда-либо делился.  
Джим смеется:  
– Да мы же самая печальная куча дерьмовых неудачников из всех, что я видел! За отбросы и лузеров!  
– Отбросы не могут учиться в Академии Звездного флота. Это нелогично…  
– За нас! – Боунс и Джим кричат в унисон.  
Спок замолкает на мгновение, затем поднимает свою чашку и подражает их движению, чокаясь с рюмками.  
Потом Боунс и Джим спят в одной постели. Доктор храпит, а Джим обвивает его руками и ногами. Спок остается в одиночестве, но не спит.  
Он использует свой личный падд для того, чтобы посмотреть досье Джеймса Т. Кирка, и обнаруживает, что его не существует. Это неожиданный результат, который требует дальнейших исследований.

 

7.

Чьи-то руки удерживают Спока. Он кричит, но никто не слышит его. Воздух пахнет дымом и сожженной плотью. Один миг – и они мучают его, другой – и он смотрит, как они мучают Джима.  
Такие переходы во времени и пространстве очень нелогичны, но благодаря им он понимает, что видит кошмар. Тем не менее, этот кошмар поразительно реален.  
Спок кричит.  
– Спок!  
Он сражается, но давление усиливается. Он хочет проснуться.  
– Спок! Спок!  
Джим кричит его имя, но Спок не может приблизиться, как бы ни старался. Вулканец склоняется над Джимом. Достает зажигалку и щелкает ей, высекая искру, и пламя, и огонь.  
– Спок!  
Маккой хлопает его по щеке, и Спок просыпается. Он неуклюже лежит на своем коврике для медитаций у кровати. Он не собирался засыпать. (Он вообще больше никогда не собирается спать.)  
Спок не может нормально дышать.  
Он задыхается и дрожит, он пытается отстраниться от рук Маккоя, которые тот протягивает к его шее. На один краткий иррациональный момент ему кажется, что Маккой хочет его убить.  
– Черт! Джим, дай мне трикодер. На столе.  
Джим осторожно наблюдает за Споком.  
– Джим! Трикодер, немедленно! Иначе он сейчас отрубится!  
Каждый вздох причиняет боль, Споку даже не нужно касаться Джима или Маккоя, чтобы ощутить их страх.  
Маккой снова протягивает руку к его горлу:  
– Я просто хочу послушать твой пульс.  
– Я… – выдыхает Спок. – Я не… – рваные, неровные вздохи. – Не человек.  
Он все еще чувствует запах дыма. Он пытается убедить себя, что все происходит только в его голове, но нелогичность в настоящее время побеждает.  
Он пытается пошевелиться и направляет руку Маккоя к месту чуть ниже своей подмышки.  
Пульс у Спока сильный, но быстрый и неровный, и Маккой тонет в осознании того, что в данный конкретный момент все его медицинские навыки полностью бесполезны. Он человек – и его знания распространяются только на людей, в этой вселенной, заполненной по большей части вовсе не людьми.  
Джим протягивает ему трикодер и становится на колени рядом со Споком, держа в руке стакан воды. Он снова кладет ладонь на шею Спока – на тот же самое место, которого коснулся минувшей ночью.  
Споку больно, но боль стихает. Его руки саднят и его легкие в огне, и его голова, похоже, готова вот-вот взорваться – он пытается взять все под контроль, и это тоже больно. Но каждый вздох становится легче предыдущего, и, в конце концов, он снова может дышать.  
– Что, блядь, только что случилось? – Маккой смотрит на трикодер, записывая данные и анализируя состояние Спока в поисках ответа.  
– Мне не нужна дополнительная помощь. Сожалею, что разбудил вас.  
– Ох, нет. Вот только не надо…  
– У него был приступ паники, – уверенно говорит Джим.  
– Он зеленокровый вулканский робот. Приступ паники? Ты шутишь!  
Маккой смотрит на Спока. Тот молчит, и его молчание, по-видимому, служит достаточным ответом.  
– Вот дерьмо.  
Маккой роется в своей медицинской сумке и достает гипоспрей.  
– Я могу вколоть тебе это? Человеческий препарат для сна и отдыха…  
– Это было бы неразумно. Мое тело отрицательно реагирует на большинство земных лекарств.  
Маккой поворачивается к Джиму:  
– Ну тогда сделай ему хотя бы этого чудесного вулканского чая!  
Маккой проводит весь остаток уик-энда, склонившись над паддом и время от времени поглядывая на Спока, будто проверяя, дышит ли еще тот.  
Он спрашивает, можно ли проверить его нормальный пульс, трижды в течение двух дней. Когда он прикасается, Спок чувствует подлинное беспокойство – и это совсем не то, чего он ожидал.  
Слова Леонарда полны злости и возмущения, но его эмоции намекают на желание дружбы.  
Спок думает об Ухуре и Джиме в баре. Он вспоминает оскорбления, которыми обмениваются Леонард и Джим, хотя ему уже ясно – они по-настоящему привязаны друг к другу.  
– Почему люди используют ругательства и негативную экспрессию, чтобы выразить чувства дружеского расположения?  
– Это называется сарказм, и не все так делают. Просто всякие задницы.  
– У всех людей есть задницы. Я не понимаю.  
– Люди нелогичны, – отвечает Леонард со смехом. – Не пытайся нас понять. Мы все идиоты.  
– Очаровательно.

 

8.

Спок с удивлением понимает, что дисциплинарное слушание – просто маленькая неформальная встреча. Он ожидал, что насильственный характер его преступлений повлечет расследование самого высокого уровня.  
– Пожалуйста, садитесь.  
Единственные присутствующие – адмирал Пайк, два офицера Звездного флота, Спок, Джим, Митчелл и еще три кадета, которые были вовлечены в ссору.  
– Давайте все как можно быстрее закончим. Никто из участников, к счастью, не выдвинул обвинений, так что полиция не задействована и все останется между вами и Звездным флотом. То, что произошло в этот уик-энд, – абсолютно немыслимо, и я надеюсь, что вы все вынете головы из задниц и поймете, что произошло.  
Свидетельства о том, кто является зачинщиком, противоречивы, и драка произошла за пределами кампуса и вне моей юрисдикции.  
Вы все получаете выговор за неподобающее для офицера поведение и приказ посещать занятия по управлению гневом, семинар по злоупотреблению алкоголем, а также один уик-энд вы посвятите культурному тренингу.  
Что-нибудь из этого, как минимум скука, послужит вам напоминанием не творить в следующий раз херню и удержит вас от посещения баров в течение хотя бы нескольких недель. А сейчас – убирайтесь отсюда!  
Пайк машет рукой на дверь.  
– Спок, останься, пожалуйста.  
Спок остается сидеть, в то время как остальные курсанты и офицеры покидают комнату. Джим останавливается в дверях, но Пайк отправляет прочь и его.  
– На этот раз мне нужен честный ответ, Спок. Все в порядке? Или я должен приказать тебе обратиться к врачу Звездного флота?  
Спок медлит.  
– Я до сих пор привыкаю к жизни на Земле. Возникли некоторые проблемы, но я пытаюсь приспособиться, – он вспоминает Ухуру. – Когда ты в Риме, правильно?..  
Пайк смеется, и градус напряжения явно падает.  
– Похоже, ты перестарался с образом римлянина. В следующий раз попробуй золотую середину, ладно? Как твое здоровье? Все это… – он кивает на руки Спока, не зная, как сказать, – повлияло на тебя эмоционально?  
– Вулканцы не… – Спок останавливается. – Да, – едва слышно говорит он. – Но я прилагаю усилия, чтобы улучшить ситуацию.  
– Это все, что я хотел спросить. Можешь пропустить тренинг по алкоголю и культуре. Нет никакой необходимости, но, возможно, управление гневом – не такая плохая идея.  
– Я понял, сэр.

*  
Ухура называет Спока героем. Он считает ход ее мыслей иррациональным.  
Поведение кадета Митчелла не было приемлемым, но и поведение самого Спока тоже.: Спок считает, что заслуживает наказания, потому что с его стороны было проявлено больше насилия.  
Друзья Джима кажутся несогласными.  
Кадеты, многих из которых Спок вообще никогда не видел, подходят к нему в столовой и поздравляют, а кое-кто даже присоединяется к Споку и Ухуре за столиком во время завтрака.  
– Спок, это моя соседка по комнате Гейла, а это Скотти и Павел Чехов.  
Спок узнает Гейлу – это та самая орионка, которую он часто видит с Джимом. Основываясь на своих наблюдениях, сначала он предположил, что они – пара, но теперь понимает, что это не так.  
– Живите долго и процветайте.  
Они все здороваются и приступают к еде, громко разговаривая, и, в случае со Скотти – с полным ртом пищи. Для Спока это не самый спокойный завтрак, но, по крайней мере, он не одинок.  
Через некоторое время за столом появляются еще Джим и Маккой. Джим просит Ухуру подвинуться и садится рядом со Споком.  
Джим рассказывает всем присутствующим гиперболизированную версию происшедшего в баре, реконструируя события с помощью хот-дога, нескольких зеленых бобов и одной большой кляксы густого красного соуса, называемого «кетчуп».  
Спок пытается не смотреть, но Джим рассказывает увлекательно и умудряется удерживать внимание всех присутствующих.  
– Вулканец, да? – хихикает Гейла, глядя на Джима и многозначительно поводя бровями. – Неизведанная территория? С тобой это совсем нечасто случается!  
– Кошка кошку назвала шлюшкой?  
– Шлюшкой? – ухмыляется Гейла. – Я невинная орионская девушка! Думаю, культурный тренинг тебе поможет!  
Джим закатывает глаза и кидает в нее зеленую фасоль. Гейла подбирает ее и смотрит на Джима с ухмылкой.  
– Давно я не видела зеленых членов, – говорит она и кладет в рот фасоль. – Я так по ним скучаю! – она надувает губы, чтобы выразить свое разочарование.  
Спок давится супом, и все за столом начинают смеяться.  
Джим хлопает его по спине, пока Спок кашляет.  
– Это действие на самом деле не помогает гуманоидам, когда они задыхаются. Я полагаю, что подходящей метафорой будет «бред сивой кобылы». Что совершенно нелогично, так как лошади не разговаривают.  
– Я знаю, – соглашается Джим и держит руку на спине Спока еще несколько секунд, пока тот не начинает снова дышать нормально.

 

9.

Спок осознает, что, не прилагая никаких усилий, он оказывается вовлечен в новую рутину. Если ранее он большую часть времени проводил один, то теперь находится в компании.  
Чувство вовлеченности во что-то является для него новым, и иногда он ощущает себя ошеломленным и нуждается в тишине.  
Спок ходит по магазинам, чтобы купить земную одежду, так как имеющийся у него гардероб, который состоит из униформы Звездного флота и вулканской формальной одежды, неприемлем вне занятий.  
Он с трудом подбирает нужные предметы одежды. Человеческая одежда слишком мягкая и тонкая. Слишком открытая. Слишком яркая. Он приходит к компромиссу – покупает человеческие рубашки и носит их с вулканскими штанами и ботинками. И по-прежнему не снимает перчатки.  
Совершая покупки, он находит пару маленьких серебряных сережек в африканском дизайне, которые явно понравятся Ниоте. Он покупает их. Она носит сережки очень часто, и Спок рад, что может подарить ей что-то, что она любит.  
Ранее он был не в состоянии понять этот аспект человеческой дружбы. Он был только свидетелем, а не участником системы «брать и давать».  
Это нечто большее, чем он мог предположить.  
Спок понимает, что молодой русский, Чехов, может быть адекватным собеседником, с которым интересно разговаривать о математике и естественных науках.  
Гейла пытается научить Спока танцевать. Результаты весьма сомнительны, хотя она уверена в успехе.  
Джим замечает, что Спок читает земной роман на падде. На следующий день он протягивает Споку какой-то предмет, завернутый в упаковочную бумагу.  
– Оберточная бумага не служит никакой цели. Ее обычно разрывают и выбрасывают, она не несет никаких функций.  
Джим закатывает глаза:  
– Это часть человеческой традиции. Просто будь хорошим вулканцем и поучаствуй!  
Спок внимательно отгибает каждую складку, чтобы не помять бумагу. Он молча напоминает себе о протоколе с ответным подарком, как было у него с Ниотой, и собирается вручить Джиму подарок в будущем.  
Он обнаруживает в своих руках антикварную человеческую книгу, сделанную из бумаги и ткани. Книга называется «Автостопом по галактике».  
– Тебе нужно больше веселья в жизни, – Джим пожимает плечами. – Она принадлежала моему отцу.  
– Я не могу принять такую ценную вещь.  
– Ой, да у меня целая куча таких. Отец всякое барахло собирал, типа коллекционировал. Когда я полечу в космос, то не смогу взять все это с собой. Лучше тебе подарю.  
– Эта коллекция литературы доступна на падде? – спрашивает Спок.  
– Поверь мне, книги лучше, – Джим умолкает.  
– Лучше – расплывчатое определение.  
Когда Спок возвращается вечером в свою комнату, он приклеивает яркую упаковочную бумагу на стену, над ковриком для медитации. Он использует маленькие синие звезды как точку фокуса в те дни, когда его ментальный баланс подорван и нуждается в стабилизации.

 

10.

Спок проваливает Кобаяши Мару.  
Он знает, что сдать этот тест невозможно, так что ожидать иной исход, кроме симуляции гибели, нелогично. Но он пытается, тщательно обдумывая каждый шаг, выбирая каждую команду и взвешивая каждый вариант с точки зрения логики и возможных последствий.  
Но в конце концов огни мигают, раздается рев тревоги, и становится ясно, что не существует никаких дальнейших вариантов, никаких способов спасти команду.  
Рациональная часть сознания Спока понимает, что они все в безопасности, в тренировочном здании Звездного флота, что все хорошо, но какая-то часть его ожидает немедленной смерти.  
Раньше он уже такое чувствовал.  
Он вдыхает глубоко, почти медитативно, пытаясь удержать ужас внутри и не дать ему вырваться наружу. Нужно закончить симуляцию и спокойно уйти.  
Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь станет одним из великих капитанов Звездного флота. И не уверен, что доживет до тех пор, когда, по словам Пайка, его эмоциональное состояние улучшится.  
Спок с трудом доходит до своей комнаты. Он собирает все силы, чтобы не потерять сознание в турболифте. Борется за каждый вдох.  
Как только дверь закрывается за ним и он оказывается в безопасности, Спок падает на колени и съеживается на полу. Он не знает, что происходит вокруг.  
Чья-то ладонь прижимается к его боку, под мышкой, а потом опускается вниз по ребрам, к сердцу.  
Гипоспрей шипит и жалит в шею.  
– Черт, просто дыши, – слышит он грубоватый шепот.  
Маккой измеряет его температуру и пульс.  
– Не беспокойся, в гипо препарат, который помогает вулканцам дышать. Раньше у тебя на него не было никакой аллергии.  
Спок чувствует, как его легкие наполняются кислородом, и все проясняется перед глазами.  
– Ты исследовал вулканскую анатомию и методы лечения.  
– Да, выходит, что анатомия пришельцев и методы оказания первой помощи тут хреновые. Я лучший врач в гребаном Звездном флоте, но если я не могу вытащить своего собственного соседа по комнате, то мне лучше сразу уволиться.  
– Мне казалось, что я тебе не нравлюсь.  
– Да мне никто не нравится.  
– Джим нравится.  
– Он – меньше всех! – говорит Маккой с улыбкой.  
– Ты знал, что мой организм ранее не реагировал на препарат.  
– Слушай, об этом…  
– Джим взломал мою медицинскую историю.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?!  
– Он так же удалил свою собственную.  
Спок поднимает бровь. Маккой ухмыляется:  
– На самом деле, это я предложил. И он даже не хочет это признавать! Он вообще ужасно скрытный, и продолжает в том же духе. А я просто не хотел снова оказаться беспомощным.  
Спок кивает:  
– И я тоже.

 

11.

– Я хотел бы задать тебе вопрос сексуального характера.  
Рука Джима соскальзывает по трикодеру, который он собирает на столе.  
– Вот дерьмо, – он засовывает поцарапанный палец в рот и слизывает кровь. – Нужно же как-то предупреждать… ладно, давай, добей меня.  
– У меня нет фазера.  
– Задавай свой вопрос сексуального характера!  
– Тебе нравится анальное проникновение?  
Джим смеется, несколько нервно.  
– Вау. Ну, э.... Ладно. Э-э-э… Да, нравится…  
– Я провожу исследования в отношении успешной эмоциональной и сексуальной связи с человеческим мужчиной, и акт анального проникновения кажется мне нелогичным. Ты можешь уточнить, пожалуйста?  
– Боже мой, Спок, да ты вообще гей?  
– Задаваемый мной вопрос был бы нелогичен, если бы я не интересовался мужчинами.  
– А что с Ухурой?  
– Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Я имею в виду… она в курсе, что ты гей? Вы, ребята, расстались, что ли? Я только вчера ее видел, и все было в порядке. Она и так меня ненавидит, а если узнает, что я трахал ее бойфренда…  
– Я пока не планирую участвовать с тобой в половом сношении. У нас с Ухурой нет романтических отношений, и никогда не было.  
– А она об этом знает?  
– Что?  
– В том смысле, что я действительно думал, что вы встречаетесь. Все так думают! И она, кажется, по уши в тебя.  
– Я не понимаю, как можно подумать, что мы с Ухурой состоим в романтических отношениях, когда это не так. В то же время, ты и Гейла постоянно вступаете в сексуальные соития и до сих пор остаетесь только друзьями.  
– Хм… Ну, я не знаю! Вы все время вместе. У вас общие секреты. Ты платишь за ее выпивку и покупаешь ей подарки. Судя по всему, ты в высшей степени с ней встречаешься!  
– Согласно этому описанию, ты и я тоже встречаемся. А еще ты встречаешься с Леонардом Маккоем.  
– Что?! Ох… – Джим краснеет. – Черт. Когда все стало так сложно?  
– Ты утверждаешь, что у тебя есть большой опыт в человеческом сексуальном поведении. Логично, что ты должен был все знать.  
– Спок, правда в том, что я понятия не имею. Но отвечая на твой первый вопрос – анальный секс просто супер, и я рекомендую тебе как-нибудь попробовать.  
– Принято к сведению.  
– Подожди, ты сказал, что пока не планируешь участвовать со мной в половом сношении. Это означает, что когда-нибудь ты собираешься?.. Со мной?..  
– Спокойной ночи, Джим.

 

*  
– В настоящее время ты находишься под впечатлением, что мы состоим в романтических отношениях?  
Ухура перестает есть пломиковый суп. Она кладет ложку и улыбается, так по-человечески печально. Спок знает, что у него так никогда не получится.  
– Нет, – отвечает она после паузы. – Я знаю, что это не так. Какая-то часть меня хочет верить, наверное, даже больше, чем я могу признаться… так вот, долгое время уже я надеюсь, что в один прекрасный день это случится… но нет, я знаю, что нелогично даже мечтать.  
Спок кивает и продолжает есть.  
– Я прошу прощения за то, что мое поведение может быть не всегда расценено как исключительно дружеское. Недавно мне указали, что подобные действия могут быть расценены как романтические ухаживания. Я не знал.  
– Я понимаю. Ты всегда был со мной честен, Спок.  
– Твоя дружба много значит для меня.  
Она улыбается – на этот раз ее улыбка теплая и искренняя.  
– Это нормально, что ты хочешь его, Спок. Возможно, я плохо о нем отзывалась в прошлом, но он не плохой парень.  
– Я не знаю, кого ты имеешь в виду.  
– Нет, ты знаешь.

 

12.

Джим Кирк сдает Кобаяши Мару.  
Результат является неожиданным. Шанс на удачное прохождение Кобаяши Мару составляет ноль процентов.  
Это третья попытка Джима. Первые два раза он провалился.  
И все эти три раза он просит Спока выступать в качестве его первого помощника во время симуляции. Спок отказывает в первый, потому что не имеет ни малейшего желания участвовать, и отказывает во второй, потому что находит усилия по выполнению совершенно иррациональными.  
В конце концов Спок соглашается, равно как и Маккой, который занимает свое место на мостике.  
Ухура, Гейла и Чехов также принимают участие в симуляции.  
Спок борется с тревогой. Сохранять спокойствие в критической ситуации настолько же важно, как знать все правильные ответы.  
Тест проходит как обычно до тех пор, пока судно клингонов не начинает атаковать. Руки Джима летают над панелью на станции Чехова, но он не отдает никаких команд.  
Весь экипаж пребывает в шоке, когда их маленький корабль побеждает клингонских птиц и возвращается обратно в док в целости и безопасности.  
Джим Кирк проходит Кобаяши Мару.  
За этим следует шум. Офицеры Звездного флота набиваются в комнату в желании знать, как Кирку удалось сжульничать. Крики и обвинения летают из одного угла в другой.  
– Ты мог бы для начала предупредить, – бормочет Маккой, стоя рядом с Джимом.  
– Я не думал, что это сработает.  
Маккой смеется:  
– Ты точно знал, что это сработает!  
Джима и его команду выводят из зала для симуляций и эскортируют к офису Пайка, где оставляют ждать.  
В тишине Спок внимательно наблюдает за Джимом. Тот дышит, глубоко и медленно, пытаясь оставаться спокойным и контролировать ситуацию.  
Джим напуган. Джим не хотел идти по стопам своего отца и погибать, и он не хотел оставлять никого на смерть.  
Все, что он делает, – не для славы. А ради победы. Все для того, чтобы не сдаваться и не смиряться, и чтобы все вернулись домой, даже если бой был только игрой.  
Джим напуган, но он не паникует. Он просто сказал _да пошло все на хуй,_ и Спок теперь понимает, что эта фраза совершенно не относится к сексу.  
Еще он понимает, что в этот момент доверяет Джиму, абсолютно во всем.

 

*

Джим и вся команда предстают перед дисциплинарным комитетом. Самым настоящим на этот раз, с реальными последствиями.  
– Тест – это обман! – кричит Джим.  
– Тест предназначен для того, чтобы подготовить вас к встрече со смертью. Чтобы научить вас быть капитаном. Подготовить к сценарию проигрыша.  
– Я не верю в поражение!  
– Я думаю, ваш отец был бы удивлен, услышав это.  
Кирк бледнеет, как будто его ударили.  
– Я не верю в поражение.  
Проблема в том, что, хотя все и уверены, что Джим жульничал, никто не может выяснить, как он это сделал, и как ему удалось полностью обнулить результаты тестов, когда симуляция закончилась.  
Нет никакого способа понять, как именно Джим всех обманул. Нет вообще никаких записей о том, что он сжульничал. Действительно, нет вообще никаких записей о том, что он проходил тест в третий раз. Трудно наказать кого-то за что-то, чему нет никаких доказательств. И факт в том, что Джим прекрасно знал, как происходит эта игра.  
Адмирал, ведущий расследование, поворачивается к Споку, как к голосу честности и разума.  
– Как это возможно, что кадет Кирк смог пройти тест?  
– Это нелогично.  
И это правда. Потому что Джим нелогичен. Спок не озвучивает, что он прекрасно знает, как именно Кирку удалось хакнуть тест. Он не считает это ложью.  
Джима отпускают со вторым выговором, и остальная часть команды отправляется восвояси, сопровождаемая строгими взглядами. Им всем запрещено когда-либо снова проходить тест.  
Адмирал Пайк все это время улыбается в глубине комнаты.

 

13.

– Это не мой отец, – в тишине говорит Спок.  
Он сидит на маленьком золотистом диване в комнате Джима. Джим растянулся так, что его ноги свисают с края, а голова лежит на коленях у Спока. Он читает один из своих старинных земных романов.  
Споку нравится шелестящий звук, который он слышит каждый раз, когда Джим переворачивает страницу. Джиму нравится запах книг.  
Джим кладет книгу на живот, прижимая к себе слова. Он молчит и ждет.  
– Был кое-кто… кто-то, кто поджег меня. Но не мой отец. Я увидел огонь, а тот парень держал тебя… Однажды кое-кто держал меня так же, и это то, чего я не могу забыть.  
Спок смотрит, как грудь Джима поднимается и опускается. Это напоминает ему о той ночи в тюрьме.  
Спок рассказывает о своем изолированном детстве. В его голосе так мало эмоций, как будто он повествует о жизни незнакомца. Рассказывает просто и отвлеченно, словно о ком-то другом.  
Жил-был мальчик, наполовину пришелец, и он часто оставался один. Все вулканские дети обходили его стороной.  
Сам не желая того, Спок был первым – первым гибридом вулканца и человека. Первым наполовину вулканцем любого рода. По мнению таких же вулканцев, как и его отец, первым человеком, принятым в Научную Академию Вулкана, и первым вулканцем в Звездном флоте, по мнению его матери.  
Когда Спок медитирует, он чувствует себя одновременно всем и ничем. Две половинки, так и не соединившиеся в единое целое. Он чувствует себя полностью уникальным в своей анатомии.  
И из-за этого он испытывает одиночество.  
Спок проговаривает все вслух. Впервые он не чувствует стыда.  
Джим необычайно тих, как будто он знает – стоит сказать слово, и Спок умолкнет.  
Спок – медицинское чудо, созданное с любовью и научным опытом. Он взращен как большое достижение, но общались с ним как с чем-то неполноценным.  
– Я пробыл в Научной Академии Вулкана только один курс. Общественность выражала обеспокоенность тем, достоин ли я находиться там, учитывая потенциальную слабость моего человеческого интеллекта.  
Мои результаты по всем предметам оказались самыми высокими. За этим последовало обвинение в подделке оценок, что является серьезным преступлением на Вулкане и влечет за собой суровое наказание.  
Обвинение высказал громче всех один из моих однокурсников, Стонн. Наши с ним конфликты начались с раннего детства. Его результаты были бы самыми высокими, если бы мой слабый интеллект не оказался выше его.  
Помимо этого, я был обручен с девушкой, которую он желал иметь себе в пару.  
Когда он говорит это, Джим слегка ерзает на своем месте и смотрит на Спока, хмурится.  
– Сейчас я не обручен. Больше это невозможно.  
Спок поднимает руки и снимает черные перчатки. Только его родители и врачи видели, что скрывается под ними.  
Его ладони покрыты глубокими зелеными шрамами. Кожа сожжена и изранена. Джим удивлен, что Спок управляет пальцами с ловкостью – они выглядят грубыми и деформированными.  
Джим сдерживает дыхание. Спок мягко кладет неприкрытые ладони на грудь Джима.  
– Однажды, когда я поздно вечером направлялся домой, ко мне подошел Стонн и несколько его друзей.  
Они следовали за мной в пустыню. Оскорбляли меня, мое воспитание, мою генетику, мою мать. Стонн сказал, что такое мерзкое существо, как я, не стоило создавать. Сказал, что я никогда не стану одним из вулканцев и что одна только мысль о том, что я построю семью, отвратительна для него, и поэтому он сделает все, чтобы предотвратить это.  
Мне… мне трудно вспоминать, что было дальше. Они напали на меня сзади. Схватили меня…  
Джим чувствует, как дрожит тело Спока.  
– Я не уверен, известно ли тебе что-нибудь о руках вулканцев. Они – центр нашей телепатии. Наши нейронные связи наиболее сильны на руках. Без наших рук мы не способны контролировать или экранировать телепатию. Мы не в состоянии выполнить мелдинг. Без стопроцентного владения руками я никогда не буду в состоянии сформировать семейную связь или произвести потомство.  
Его голос дрожит.  
– Они схватили меня, и Стонн удерживал мои руки в огне. Должно быть, он заранее все спланировал. Они ожидали меня…  
Повреждение телепатических нервов оказалось настолько серьезным, что, будь я целиком вулканцем, я бы не выжил.  
– Значит, то, что он больше всего ненавидел в тебе, спасло тебя.  
– Это так. Я лишь отчасти сохранил свою тактильную телепатию, но потерял способность контролировать ее. Контакт кожа-к-коже спровоцирует чтение всех твоих эмоций и поверхностных мыслей. Я владею большей эмпатией, чем большинство вулканцев, гораздо большей, чем было до травмы. Я никогда не смогу сформировать связь с кем-то.  
– Это не так. Пошли на хрен все, кто пытался сказать тебе такое.  
– Рассуждая логически, я действительно не смогу…  
Джим преодолевает расстояние между ними и прижимает свои губы к губам Спока. Спок остается напряженным и неподвижным. Он не дышит, не шевелится. Поцелуй короткий и целомудренный, но все-таки это поцелуй.  
Джим отстраняется и смотрит на него. Спок совершенно спокоен, и лишь его руки продолжают дрожать. Они предают его.  
Спок делает один глубокий медленный вдох и зарывается пальцами в волосы Джима, его губы касаются губ Джима, и его тело прижимается к телу Джима.  
Для Джима это тоже сродни первому поцелую, потому что никогда прежде он не чувствовал подобного. Он ощущает Спока так остро, как будто тот находится внутри его головы. И она немножко кружится, и комната окрашивается в разные цвета. Это так хорошо, что почти больно.  
А потом Спок поднимается и уходит, закрывая дверь. Джим снова пытается дышать нормально.  
У него болит голова и почему-то хочется плакать – вот только он уверен, что это не его слезы.

14.

Маккой сражается с Звездным флотом, чтобы увеличить число времени, уделяемого оказанию первой помощи не-людям.  
Он устраивает презентацию своего плана перед комитетом адмиралов, преподавателей и кадетов, и все они выглядят так, будто умирают со скуки и им меньше всего интересны его аргументы.  
– Мы понимаем вашу страсть, доктор Маккой, но наш бюджет не рассчитан на специального инструктора.  
– Этим буду заниматься я.  
– Выделение помещения и времени в Академии стоит денег. В настоящее время у нас обучается такое малое число не-людей, что я не вижу смысла тратить ценные ресурсы на…  
– На то, чтобы каждый кадет просто мог получить медицинскую помощь в равных условиях при исполнении служебных обязанностей?  
– Я не это имею в виду.  
– Именно это. Мы все тут обучены основам полевой первой помощи. А кто знает, как пощупать пульс Гейле? На какой простейший медицинский препарат у всех андорианцев аллергия? – Маккой уже кричит. – Где сердце у Спока?  
Кто-то на задних рядах смеется:  
– У вулканцев вообще есть сердца?..  
– Я, блядь, серьезно говорю! – лицо у Маккоя наливается кровью. – Может ли кто-то, кроме меня, в этом зале сказать, где сердце у Спока?  
Кирк поднимает руку. Он один. Воцаряется неловкое молчание.  
– Что ж, я доктор, а не ваш гребаный лидер группы. Однажды будет иметь место реальная ситуация, а ваше обучение, сконцентрированное только на оказании первой помощи людям, только что убило самого умного из всех нас!  
Кирк встает и выходит вперед, тянет Спока за собой. Поднимает его руку и кладет ладонь на бок, в нижней части ребер.  
– Вот здесь.  
Он чувствует, как бьется сердце.  
И Спок тоже чувствует.

 

15.

Джим в четырнадцатый раз приглашает Спока поиграть в покер. И впервые за все время Спок соглашается. Покер оказывается еще одним видом социальной деятельности, который включает алкоголь.  
Спок находит очаровательным, что с любой человеческой активностью – будь то покер или бильярд, или игра в баскетбол, в которой он участвовал на прошлой неделе, акцент редко делается на процессе игры. Совсем мало внимания и желания выиграть, но очень много смеха и разговоров. Совершенно не так, как на Вулкане.  
И Спок больше не уверен, чему он отдает предпочтение.  
Джим объясняет правила, пока Спок рассматривает колоду карт и запоминает их. Маккой кричит Джиму, что тот рассказывает все неправильно. Они говорят друг с другом, перебивают – и это создает их собственный привычный ритм, из-за чего Спок почти ревнует.  
Ухура смешивает коктейли и приносит Споку человеческую еду под названием «попкорн», которая ему нравится.  
– В покере главное – играть с людьми, а не с картами, – предупреждает Джим.  
– Это заявление туманно и нелогично.  
Джим хихикает:  
– Ты увидишь.  
– Мое зрение сейчас адекватно.  
Леонард и Скотти смеются, Джим наклоняется к Споку так, что их головы едва не соприкасаются. Это странный, но какой-то успокаивающий жест.  
Человеческая привязанность такая сложная.  
Спок наблюдает за тремя раундами игры, прежде чем решает присоединиться. Он внимательно изучает карты и правила, и все движения, которые совершает каждый игрок.  
– Джим, нелогично ставить все фишки, когда чисто математически у тебя нет ни единого шанса на победу.  
– Но я выиграл! – говорит Джим, подвигая к себе гору фишек.  
Джим часто ведет себя нелогично, но уважение Спока к нему растет с каждым днем, так же как и вера в его интеллект. Было бы нелогично видеть в нем только нелогичность.  
У Спока почти заканчиваются фишки. Его рациональный стиль игры полностью неэффективен против хаотичных ходов Кирка и Маккоя.  
Вулканцы гордятся своей логикой и методами мышления, однако они могут быть не так универсально правильны, как Спок считал ранее. Вероятно, нужно дать шанс и другим качествам, которыми он обладает.  
– Ва-банк, – объявляет Джим, подталкивая горсть фишек к центру стола.  
У Спока есть только один козырь. Играть нелогично, но он решает рискнуть.  
– Я тоже хожу ва-банк.  
Гейла свистит, когда они переворачивают свои карты.  
У Джима нет ничего, а Спок теперь владеет его фишками.  
– Я думал, ты не веришь в безнадежные сценарии, – Спок чувствует, как его губы почти изгибаются в улыбке.  
Стол просто взрывается смехом.  
– Черт возьми! Гоблин только что пошутил? – Маккой разливает пиво.  
– Я тебе говорил, он смешной, – Джим улыбается в ответ. – И я не уверен, что действительно проиграл.

 

*  
Когда вечер превращается в ночь, все только сильнее пьянеют. Игра постепенно прекращается.  
Гейла танцует по комнате. Она обнимает Джима и целует его. Он целует ее в ответ, медленно и глубоко, будто исследуя ее рот.  
Спок выходит из комнаты в коридор.  
Джим очень быстро появляется вслед за ним.  
– Все нормально? Что случилось?  
– Я не наслаждаюсь демонстрацией интимных моментов.  
– Мы с ней не встречаемся.  
– Я не говорю, что моя реакция была логичной. В будущем я попытаюсь тщательнее подавить эмоции.  
– Черт возьми, Спок, просто скажи, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я трахался с кем-то еще, и я не буду! Почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне, что ты чувствуешь?  
– Вулканцы не чувствуют.  
– А вот это уже полное дерьмо, – Джим кажется другим человеком, когда он сердится. – Что происходит?  
– Здесь нет никаких…  
– Никаких экскрементов, ага. Не притворяйся идиотом. Ты самое умное существо из всех, кого я знаю. Просто возьми и скажи мне.  
– Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня, – голос Спока звучит отчаянно даже для него самого.  
– Спок… – вздыхает Джим. – Я люблю тебя. Я, блин, очень люблю тебя. Вот как-то так, – он поднимает руки в воздух и тут же роняет их вниз. – Это все, что я хочу. Только это.  
Кирк какое-то время стоит на месте. Шум вечеринки проникает под дверь. Спок молчит. Джим вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Когда он открывает дверь, смех и голоса волной вырываются в холл.  
– Я люблю тебя, Джим.  
Кирк останавливается.  
– Я тебя слышал, – он стоит в дверном проеме, и Спок видит его профиль.  
– Я знаю.

 

16.

Никакие тренировки не могут подготовить кадета к тому, как быстро нормальная жизнь превращается в чрезвычайную ситуацию в космосе.  
Спок окружен огнем и дымом. Слишком много дыма и огня, и он даже не может бояться – эта ситуация за гранью страха.  
Пайк выкрикивает команды и направляет людей, он старается, но ясно, что они приближаются к той точке, где старания уже просто недостаточно. Джим не может хакнуть систему и устроить для них лучший вариант развития событий. Приходится иметь дело с тем, что есть.  
Миссия должна была быть просто тренировочной. Их первый выход в космос в качестве кадетов. Рутинный и легкий, а потом вечеринка с алкоголем и планы на приключения в будущем. Но все идет не согласно плану. Спок точно удивится, если когда-либо планы начнут работать.  
А сейчас небольшой корабль находится под шквальным огнем и практически бесполезно завис в воздухе. Щиты отказывают. Огни мигают, и слышится рев тревоги.  
На мгновение кажется, что все закончится быстрее, чем что-либо начнется.  
Единственный шанс на спасение – починить варп-ядро, которое в настоящее время неустойчиво. Контрольные панели разрушаются под действием жара. Целая секция корабля перекрыта до тех пор, пока внутренняя среда не окажется под контролем и в инженерный отсек снова будет доступ. Если температура продолжит расти, варп-ядро взорвется.  
Времени недостаточно. Вариантов всего два – либо смерть под огнем противника, либо взрыв корабля.  
Спок замечает тот момент, когда третий вариант приходит на ум Джиму. Каков отец, таков и сын. Но Спок не собирается позволить Джиму следовать путем Джорджа Кирка. Бессмысленно обладать потенциалом одного из величайших капитанов Звездного флота и не иметь возможности прожить достаточно долго, чтобы получить свой собственный корабль.  
– Адмирал, эвакуируйте корабль! – кричит Джим. – Я собираюсь…  
– Ни один человек не сможет выжить, но я уверен, что у вулканца есть шанс в 32,67 процентов.  
– Ты только наполовину вулканец, и даже если выживешь, то…  
– Будут ожоги.  
– Нет, Спок, – говорит Пайк, – Джим прав, риск слишком велик, мы должны эваку…  
Да пошло оно все.  
Одно быстрое движение – и Джим с Пайком падают на мостик. Чехов и Ухура в шоке оборачиваются от своих станций.  
– Я беру контроль над кораблем. Я собираюсь направить всю энергию в инженерный отсек и вернуть контроль над судном. Если через 5,63 минут условия не улучшатся, эвакуируйте корабль. Не ждите меня.  
Спок в обход пробирается к инженерному отсеку, взламывает коды и открывает люк. Он идет дальше, в жару и дым, и он не боится.  
Когда он добирается до варп-ядра, то чувствует, что контроль внутренней среды еще держится. Его работы достаточно до поддержания жизнедеятельности, но недостаточно, чтобы предотвратить травму.  
Металл жжет кожу сквозь перчатки, но Спок продолжает работать и пытается сфокусироваться на решении текущей проблемы.  
Он скручивает провода и настраивает оборудование. Его ум сосредоточен на расчетах, а глаза отыскивают недостающие детали. Одна ошибка – и все будет кончено.  
Он думает о Джиме. Сегодня все должны вернуться домой. Это как негласное обещание между ними двумя, и он намерен его выполнить.  
Спок ощущает, как корабль начинает двигаться, а он сам практически теряет сознание. Звезды мелькают, как в варпе, или, может быть, это только ему кажется. Он надеется, что это не перед смертью, а потом его глаза закрываются.  
Скотти и остальная инженерная команда врываются внутрь. Без Спока им бы это никогда не удалось. Скотти наклоняется над Споком и проверяет пульс, чувствует биение сердца.  
Благодаря Маккою он точно знает, что делать.

 

*  
Спок просыпается и видит, что отец сидит с ним рядом. На мгновение он думает, что находится на Вулкане, прежде чем вспоминает, что произошло.  
Его голова болит, и руки болят. Все вокруг кружится.  
– Экипаж?.. Корабль?..  
– Все в порядке.  
Спок закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. А потом позволяет себе откинуться на подушку и расслабиться.  
– У тебя ожоги, но состояние удовлетворительное, – говорит Сарек в ответ на незаданный вопрос. – Восстановление, вероятно, будет болезненным, но тебе не грозит дальнейшая потеря чувствительности или телепатического контроля. То, что ты сделал, было нелогичным…  
– Я прошу прощения, отец.  
Рот у Сарека почти складывается в улыбку:  
– Извинения нелогичны.  
Спок кивает.  
Сарек долго молчит, а потом протягивает руку и прикасается пальцами к забинтованной ладони Спока. Жест привязанности – молчаливое предложение мира.  
– Сын, я скучал по тебе.  
Признание – совсем не то, что Спок ожидал услышать.  
– Я никогда не говорил, но всегда считал тебя очень храбрым, – говорит Сарек, когда Спок не отвечает. – Я верю, что храбрость у тебя от матери. Она тоже весьма бесстрашна. Знаешь, почему я женился на твоей матери?  
– Ты посол на Земле. Брак с человеком очень логичен и полезен в твоем положении.  
– Нет. Я женился на твоей матери, потому что люблю ее. Она умная и красивая и нелогично отважная. Она делает меня счастливым. И ты, Спок, сделал нас обоих еще счастливее. Я всегда гордился тобой. И всегда хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
– Ты испытываешь стыд за мои слабости.  
– Мне стыдно за свои слабости. Как я мог позволить такому случиться с моим сыном? Как я не понимал, что это значит для тебя? Это я прошу у тебя прощения.  
– Нелогично извиняться.  
– То, что ты сделал, было нелогичным и храбрым. Я горжусь тобой, сын.  
После того, как отец Спока возвращается в посольство, палата оказывается заполнена посетителями. В какой-то момент появляется Джим и скользит в постель рядом со Споком.  
– Если ты еще когда-нибудь вытворишь такую херню, я сам тебя убью.

 

*  
Это третье дисциплинарное слушание для Спока в этом году. Он волнуется. Не то чтобы у него не было вариантов, куда пойти учиться, но, кажется, он наконец нашел место, где хочет находиться.  
– Кадет Спок, вы обвиняетесь в выведении из строя вышестоящего офицера. В мятеже против адмирала Звездного флота. По существу, вы украли корабль, без разрешения взяли под контроль команду и подвергли риску всех присутствующих на судне, включая себя самого. Что говорить о…  
Прежде чем прокурор может закончить речь, все кадеты встают и подходят к Споку, который стоит посередине зала.  
– Что это означает?!  
Один за другим кадеты снимают знаки отличия Звездного флота и складывают их на пол. Все без исключения – Ниота, Скотти, Гейла, даже Митчелл. Весь его курс – они стоят как один.  
Спок знает, что это значит.  
Джим последний, и когда он приближается, Спок открепляет свою дельту, что довольно непросто сделать забинтованными руками, и кладет ее в ладонь Джиму.  
Кирк будет их капитаном, а они станут его командой.

 

17.

– Мы не должны ничего делать, если ты не хочешь.  
Голос Джима выдает, как он нервничает, что совершенно нелогично. Девственник здесь Спок, и Джим для него в этом случае – как адмирал для кадета.  
Спок покрывает поцелуями шею Джима, вдыхая и пробуя на вкус, но неуверенность, которая проникает под кожу, слишком отвлекает.  
Джим продолжает говорить, в то время как Спок ласкает его. Что-то о бейсболе. Кидать и ловить, сверху и снизу. Спок уже хочет, чтобы он замолчал и просто снял брюки.  
– Являются ли эти чрезмерно многословные спортивные метафоры твоим способом спросить у меня разрешения об анальном проникновении?  
– Блядь, да, – Джим начинает смеяться и снова становится собой. – Я люблю тебя, – он улыбается Споку и наклоняется вперед, пока они не меняют позиции, и Джим оказывается над ним. – Ты правда смешной.  
Джим выскальзывает из своих брюк и нижнего белья и становится на колени между ног Спока. Спок видит его голым не впервые, но осознание того, что сейчас произойдет, превращает все в первый раз.  
Джим стягивает штаны Спока с бедер, целуя обнажившуюся кожу, снимает всю одежду, пока на Споке не остаются только перчатки. Джим осторожно просовывает кончики пальцев под тонкую ткань и смотрит на Спока, спрашивая разрешения.  
– Я буду не в состоянии…  
– Я знаю.  
– Я буду чувствовать все.  
– Я хочу, чтобы так и было, – Джим снимает перчатки. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал все. Чтобы ты понимал меня.  
И Спок кивает.

 

*  
– Все хорошо? – спрашивает Джим, проталкивая два пальца внутрь.  
– Да, – едва слышно шепчет Спок. Ощущение перекрывает все, что он когда-либо испытывал. Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, и терпит какое-то время, а потом стонет.  
Его пальцы опираются на плечи Джима, и он чувствует, как возбуждение того еще больше увеличивается с каждым тихим всхлипом, который издает Спок.  
Спок не может не думать, что этого могло бы и не случиться. Он был уверен, что погибнет, прежде чем испытает все это. Он верил, что не сможет узнать, что такое любить и быть любимым.  
Джим целует его тело, лижет и сосет, и покусывает кожу. Спок не может не трогать его в ответ, он тянется к Джиму, пытаясь прикоснуться к каждому дюйму кожи. Он хочет ощутить все.  
– Ты готов?  
Спок дрожит и молчит. Он не может подобрать слов.  
– Мы можем остановиться. Все в порядке.  
– Джим. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.  
Губы Джима встречаются с его губами, когда Джим входит в Спока. Это больно и неприятно поначалу, но это нелогично и иррационально прекрасно.  
Спок чувствует.  
Удовольствие Джима медленно превращается в его собственное, и Спок больше чем когда-либо мечтает о том, чтобы он был в состоянии разделить свои чувства с Джимом.  
– Ебать, – мягко стонет Джим, – ох, ебать!..  
– Именно этим мы и занимаемся, – шепчет Спок в ответ.  
Джим смеется:  
– Смешно тебе.  
И потом он начинает двигаться. Спок решает, что они могут поговорить о многом и после.  
Каждый толчок Джима в его тело лучше предыдущего. Каждый толчок все больше приближает оргазм, и у Спока перехватывает дыхание. Он никогда не думал, что подобное возможно. Удивительно.  
Когда Джим пытается отстраниться, Спок удерживает его. Он не хочет, чтобы все закончилось.  
Они лежат рядом на одинарной кровати в Академии, слишком узкой для двух взрослых мужчин, и им приходится прижиматься близко-близко.  
Спок засыпает.  
Он всю ночь спит тихо и без сновидений.  
Когда он просыпается, рядом никого нет. Кирк возится с кофе-машиной на столе.  
– Ой, блин. Я тебя разбудил?..  
Спок подходит к нему и целует.  
Споку неловко, но его это не беспокоит. Он ведет себя неподобающе, и он несовершенен. Он не контролирует себя, но он знает, где его сердце. И на этот раз он раскрывает руки, позволяя сердцу делать все, что вздумается.  
Теперь он спокоен.


End file.
